The invention relates to a room partition made of wall elements--which can be moved and brought in tight contact, with their vertical front sides, with each other or locking elements--that, with the aid of suspension assemblies, can be moved along a first track and at least along a second track, whereby the first track branches from the second track, and whereby with the first track, along which it can be moved and driven--is associated a conveying mechanism to which catches are attached that can be brought in detachable engagement with the suspension assemblies of the first track, in order to transport a wall element along the first track.
From DE 40 26 098 A1 is known, for instance, a room separation of the kind in which the first track forms a part of a magazine for parking the wall elements and the second track is the guide track for assembling the room partition. In order to move a wall element out of the magazine and, thus, for the transition of this wall element from the first to the second track, first the conveying mechanism is started to advance the wall element along the first track up to the branch point of the second track.
The catches attached to the conveying mechanism are engaged with a suspension assembly of the wall element. When the suspension assembly of the wall element has reached the branch point, a switching contact is actuated by the wall element that switches off the conveying mechanism. Only then can the suspension assembly be detached from the appertaining catch and the wall element can be moved along the second track.
Even though this device has proved to be effective in practice until now, yet there is a need to realize a steady transition of the wall elements between the first and the second track without the conveying mechanism having to be switched off along the first track.